interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
Code of Conduct
Do: * Make meaningful edits. * Be active in chat. * Use forums (correctly please). * Be nice to others, both old and new. * Make an account here, so you can engage more on the wiki! * Use common sense. * If you have privileges, use them correctly. * Report true accounts of code of conduct violations * Have fun! Do Not: * Use profane, racist, sexist, etc. language. Minor profanity is allowed, however. * Spread flame wars. * Commit trolling, or make senseless edits. * Upload useless info. * Lie. * Hack. * Spam the page with random letters, or post one word comments * Abuse privileges if you have them. * Start edit wars (a case when two or more users disagree and present it as constantly reverting each other's edits) * Commit sockpuppetry (Use of multiple accounts for malicious reasons) * Directly insult anyone, via comment, page, or profile -Editing others' profiles without their explicit permission will result in a temporary edit block, preventing you from editing anything. * Try to obtain personal information from any user for malicious reasons, as well as passwords, e-mail accounts, phone numbers, etc. * Posting info that can be used to commit any of the above acts Bannable Offenses The following acts can result in a timeout block of one hour in extreme circumstances: These will not usually be enforced, however, if you constantly cross the line then do not expect any sympathy * Excessive salt * Anybody who has contributed to a flamewar other than the starter of it * Profanity * Rudeness to other users The following acts will result in a temporary block of three days: * Excessive and/or offensive profanity * Flaming The following acts will result in a moderate block of one month: * Trolling * Editing of the profiles of other users without permission and for malicious reasons * Spreading of false information that can seriously damage other users or the spreading of rumors * Instigating a flamewar (depends on severity) * Excessive flaming * Deletion of proof of transgressions of wiki rules * Insulting another wiki user * Harassment * Will not stop even after admins and mods have issued warnings The following acts will result in a long block of three months: * Starting a flamewar (depends on severity) * Bigotry such as outright racism or sexism, depending on intent * Filling pages and forum threads with useless info * Starting an edit war for many pages * Posting on blocked users' profile pages The following acts will result in an extremely long block of one year or more: * Insulting admins and moderators and/or comparing them to dictators of the past * Excessive trolling * Posting information that can be used to cheat or hack the game, or break wiki rules * (Mods and Admins only) Unwanted deletion of pages * Reporting false acts of severe code of conduct violations * Death threats or similar insults * Wiki-bullying, see Wikipedia's article on it * Posting information to do anything in the below section The following acts result in an indefinite block (with user talk page blocked as well): * Linking to pornography or a malicious link * Sockpuppetry for malicious reasons (This includes using multiple accounts to add multiple votes in polls) * Vandalism of wiki pages as well as profile pages * Excessive wiki-bullying * Cheating or hacking (disconnecting also counts) * Copyright infringement and/or plagiarism * Excessive harassment of users for any reason * Repeated cases of any of the above acts Blocking Basic information Blocking users is a special right of an administrator or bureaucrat that allows them to prevent a user from editing any page (including their profile pages), post comments, blog, post on other user's message walls, and in special cases, prevent users from editing their own talk pages as well, but doesn't block that user on other wikis, read pages, or view its history/source editor (without editing it). They can even block a specific IP address, possibly because the user could have logged out and continued the malicious behavior, or block all users on an IP because of problems on that IP (e.g. malware installed). Admins and bureaucrats will normally issue blocks for violation or repeated violation of the code of conduct above, as well as suspicious sockpuppets (other accounts created to bypass blocks). If a user is seen vandalizing or hacking multiple wikis, an admin or bureaucrat can send requests to block that user across the FANDOM Network, preventing that user from editing or blogging on any wiki, including the Community Central Wiki. What if I was blocked by mistake? If you were blocked by mistake, you can let the administrators know that you have been improperly blocked. However, if you provide false information about unwanted blocking, there can be even harsher blocks imposed on you. Category:Basic Information Category:Administrative Pages